Big Brother All Stars
Big Brother All Stars, also known as Big Brother 7, was the 7th season of Mateo's Big Brother Installment. Emily became the best All Star between the other 15 houseguests and won in an unanimous vote against Sky. Twists * Returning Players: For the first time in the series history, former houseguests returned to play the game. * Den of Temptation: America will vote on which HouseGuest they would like to send into the 'Den of Temptation' to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. But its always a game of risk vs. reward, as every temptation will unleash a consequence on the house. ** Pendant of Protection: If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be immune from the next three evictions. This power was won by Brick. The result of accepting this power has released a consequence on the house. At the next Head of Household competition, three people chosen at random will not compete. ** Ring of Replacement: If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to swap places with one of the three players chosen by random draw if they’re not one of the six houseguests playing. This power was won by Emily. The result of accepting this power will release a consequence will mean 3 people chosen at random will become the have-nots for next week. ** Halting Hex: If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to stop any of the next four evictions. This power was won by Devin. The result of accepting this power will release a consequence a new competition called "Temptation Competition". ** Venomous Void: '''If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be allowed to void 2 players votes at any of the next three evictions. This power was won by Jen. The result of accepting this power will release a consequence on the house which allows for only 5 people to play in the POV competition. ** '''Hectic HoH: '''If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be allowed to become the Co-HOH for the week before the nominations for the next 3 weeks. This power was won by Topher. The results of accepting this power has released a double eviction in motion for the week. ** '''Nucleur Nominee: '''If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be allowed to name a third nominee on the block before the temptation competition. This can be used for the next 3 weeks. This was won by Sky however she declined the temptation. * '''Temptation Competition: Following Devin's acceptance of the Halting Hex. The competition would come into play Week 6. Houseguests have the option to opt in to compete in a special Immunity Competition where the winner of the competition will win immunity for the week while the last place finisher will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-not History Game History Trivia * This is the first and only season with all returning HouseGuests. * The is the second season with a unanimous vote.